Phoenix, rise from the ashes
by LizieVamp
Summary: The last battle is over and only Hermione and Harry survived it. But both are emotionally scared. They are sent back in time to a Maruaders Era Hogwarts to heal.


Phoenix, Rise From The By Ashes By VampLizie 

**Foreword: This is an experimental first chapter for a story beginning to form in my head but I might leave it as a one shot unless I get lots of reviews asking me to continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter but this story is mine, it just so happens that most of the charcters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling.**

Hermione sat on the floor crying her heart out. He was dead, all of them were. They lay all around her; the bodies of Death Eaters and Order members; the bodies of her best friends and her worst enemies. Her past lay around her like an ugly cloak. It thickened the very air with the sweetness of its perfume and the stench of its poison. She sat there in the midst of all that death and destruction and cried.

Eventually she felt someone touch her shoulder and she screamed and spun around, ready to incinerate who ever it was. It was Harry. He flopped down beside her. And rested his head in her lap. 'We did it 'Mione. We did it, he's gone. He's gone forever!' Hermione fought back more tears as Harry coughed and gasped for breath.

'Don't leave me Harry!' She sobbed. 'Don't leave me alone with the darkness!' 'The darkness is gone 'Mione, I made it go away! It won't come back!' His voice was hoarse but kind and Hermione rocked his head back and forth in her lap. She could hear the emotions clouding his voice 'Don't leave me Harry! Don't leave me alone!' She bent over him and kissed away the blood from his forehead, the blood and tears on his cheeks. She kissed his lips.

She couldn't feel his breath on her lips and pulled back screaming, 'Don't leave me alone!' The scream went on and on. Time stood still as she screamed, putting all her thoughts, all her energy, all of her grief into it. _; You are not alone little sister. I will send you to a place where you are needed and where you can begin to heal; _Hermione barely heard the strange voice. Her grief had overwhelmed her and she gave herself over to despair.

Eventually she looked up only to see a single red and gold feather float down and almost come to rest on the lips of her last friend in the world. It floated up and down and Hermione realised Harry was yet breathing. 'Oh Harry. You're alive. You're alive!' She held him tight and didn't even notice when the whirlwind of red and gold that was Fawkes sweeping down to take her and Harry away.

But the Great Hall filled with death and blood faded away none the less. And it was replaced by the Great Hall of decades past. In all its glory. But this Great Hall was filled with hundreds of people. Hermione didn't even noticed. She just sat there with Harry, stroking his forehead. 'It's going to be okay Harry. It's all going to be okay. You'll make it! You will! I'll make sure of it my friend. Don't worry.'

And then her voice cracked and raised an octave. 'Don't slip away Harry! You promised you'd always be there! Ron's gone Harry and I can't bear it! You can't leave me too Harry; you promised…' By this time all of those in the hall were on their feet and looked at the distraught girl on the floor. She didn't notice any of them but carried on. 'Oh Harry, they are all dead. George and Fred and Ginny and Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Fleur and Charlie and Ron… Ron's gone Harry. There are only two of us now. And Remus and Tonks are gone and they'd only just gotten married.'

She took a deep breath. 'I saw their bodies Harry but they were smiling and I don't know why they were smiling but the Death eaters were dead as well Harry! We got them all! Even Professor Snape!' Her eyes narrowed. 'He begged for mercy Harry. But I got him with the Avada Kadava! It was justice. He gave Professor Dumbledore no mercy when he killed him and the Death Eaters got what they deserved for killing Sirius!'

Her body was shaking uncontrollably now, 'I can see their faces Harry, Moody and Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick. They all died. We are all that's left!' Her tone turned scolding, 'So don't you dare leave me Harry James Potter! Don't you dare think that you can die on me Harry!' A shudder ran its way through Harry's body, 'I wouldn't dream of it 'Mione. I wouldn't dream…' They were both crying by now.

'Harry? I never told you but I loved him Harry! I loved Sirius! From the moment he told me I really was the brightest witch of my age. I loved Ron too. You and Ron were my family you know Harry? My parent didn't really care but you were all my family but now my family's gone and I can't bear it Harry! But you got him Harry; you got Tom Marvolo Riddle! You killed Lord Voldemort himself Harry! You saved us all!' There had been many gasps at Hermione's last statement but neither Harry nor Hermione cared.

'Are you sure? H'mione?' Asked Harry. 'I'm sure Harry.' There was a long pause. 'I really did love him Harry, I really did. I loved that damned Sirius Black with all my heart and then he had to go and die on me. He gave me this ring you know Harry… he told me to wear it always and I have.' She had started crying but Harry was able to sit up now and he did so, taking Hermione into his arms.

She still had not noticed the change of scenery but he did. He looked around at the students and teachers that had formed a loose ring around the two of them. He pulled Hermione up and she blinked back her tears when she realised who was kneeling beside them. 'Professor? Is this heaven?' Asked Harry but then he realised who was standing behind Professor Dumbledore. 'You!' he growled at the greasy face of Severus Snape.

Hermione tugged at his hand. 'It can't be Snape, Harry! I killed him myself!' 'Snape' moved backwards a step and murmurs spread throughout the Hall. The Professor raised his hand for silence. 'Snape, Evans, Potter, Black, Lupin, Tonks. I want you all to meet us at the Hospital Wing.' A boy with long white-blond hair had captured Hermione's attention. ' Hello Lucius, how does it feel like to be in hell? You must let me know sometime, tell me though, how did it feel when your son killed you from behind? Quite a shock I'd imagine!'

'Everyone to their dormitories!' commanded Professor Dumbledore. 'Malfoy! That includes you!' 'Yes sir.' Said the boy and he left but not before he had sneered at Hermione. 'Minerva, would you?' 'Of course Albus.' Hermione swayed and suddenly passed out as did Harry. A very young Professor McGonagall stepped forward and waved her wand until they floated and with a flick of her wrist they floated toward the Hospital Wing.

The students Dumbledore had called were waiting in the hospital wing. 'Why'd you call on me and Lily, Professor?' asked James Potter, he ignored Lily who whispered a harsh 'That's Evans to you, Potter!' 'I called upon you and Ms Evans because this boy is quite clearly related to both of you.' Said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling slightly. 'He's right you know Prongs. The boy, Harry looks just like you. But he's got Evans's eyes.' Said Sirius Black. 'He does not… oh… he does.' said Lily Evans in surprise and shock.

'I don't know about the girl though. She was going on about me and about how she loves me but then she said I was dead and while I am popular with the ladies I don't think I'm quite dead yet.' Said Sirius, trying to put things together in his head. 'They can't be from around here.' Murmured Remus Lupin. 'Hang on, that would mean… that they are from... and we are dead… and the future. That's the answer, they are from the future!'

'Does that mean that some way into the future I'm going to be killed by that girl?' Asked Snape. 'Apparently.' Answered Professor Dumbledore. 'But then again you did supposedly kill me Master Snape.' 'Oh well and that makes the fact that I'm going to be killed by a crazy hot chick all right then does it?' 'Of course it does.' Answered Harry from his hospital bed. 'Well this is just like old times eh Hermione.'

'Sure is Harry… you in the hospital wing because you've been stupidly brave enough to face off with Lord Voldemort for yet another year in a row. Me in the hospital wing because I was stupidly brave enough to help you face off with Lord Voldemort for yet another year in a row. Yep like old times. Only for the past one or two times some members of the present company were dead and yet are now alive. You know we really are true Gryffindor's Harry.' Hermione finished her speech in a rush and then remembered to breathe.

'Except Ron isn't here.' 'And about an hour ago in our time he was alive.' 'Well at least Draco Malfoy will be happy, one third of the Golden Trio gone forever. Although I think he may have hated you or me more.' 'Draco's dead Harry, and he didn't dislike me that much, he hit on me once when he was drunk and said all this stuff about how utterly shaggable I was. I was quite scared! I thought that perhaps he'd just watched an Austin Powers marathon or something.' They both chuckled and simultaneously sat up.

Hermione looked Lily thoroughly up and down and smiled. 'Remus and Sirius were right, Harry. You have your mothers eyes.' Lily Evans took a step backwards. 'What the hell do you mean _his mother_ he looks like James and I never intend on going out with James let alone having his children!' Hermione turned to contemplate James and a grin spread over her face. 'Well if it's any comfort your son is the saviour of the world and you two are very happy with each other whist your ali… I shouldn't have said that.'

James ran his hand through his hair and grinned. 'Hear that Lils? You're going to marry me and have my children. What say we go house-hunting for the perfect family home right now?' 'Lils' snorted in a very unladylike fashion. 'Yeah right!' 'Yes. Right' cut in Harry. He had sat up and was staring at his mother. 'Could I possibly… could I give you a hug? Please?' Lily looked at him funny, as did James. 'Not like that!' cut in Hermione hastily. 'It's just he's gone his whole life not knowing his parents and he well…' 'I was made an orphan a year or so after I was born.' Said Harry. Tears glistened in his eyes. 'I was put in the guardianship of my Aunt Petunia and her husband and it was horrible. When I finally learnt that Sirius was not only innocent but my godfather I was so happy but then…' 'He fell through the vale.' Whispered Hermione.

Lily had been stepping closer and closer to the boy on the bed. She did feel a strange maternal instinct towards him. She bit her lower lip and looked over at James. Unbidden he came over to take her hand and they stood by the bed. 'There's something inside of me wanting to comfort him.' She whispered to James who nodded in agreement. They both approached the bed and sat on either side of Harry.

Harry looked to his mother with tears running down his face. She reached out and laid a hand on his cheek. He swallowed as she smiled at him and leaned into her touch. It felt so new. He broke out in sobs as she pulled him to her and hugged him. He felt James, his father lean across and seize him in a bear hug. Lily found herself thinking that he did look like her child. She could clearly see him as her baby and she started crying as well.

Professor Dumbledore gestured to the others to back away as he conjured some curtains around the family. He wiped a tear from his eye and spoke gruffly, 'Best to give them a bit of time to themselves. Family moment you know.' Hermione suddenly felt like she was flying and she got up and hugged the Professor. He stiffened for a moment but gingerly hugged her back. When she let go and gave him a kiss on the cheek he unexpectedly blushed.

Behind him Sirius, Remus and Snape were all staring at the gorgeous girl who had made their Headmaster blush. It was only a moment before she swooped on Remus and hugged and kissed his cheek. Then she went over to Tonks who so far had been watching in silence. She held out her hand and laughed because Tonks was scowling slightly. She leaned forward and whispered in Tonks ear. 'You made a terrific auror Tonks, and I never got the chance to tell you how lovely you looked on the day you married Remus.'

Tonks jumped back in surprise before turning to contemplate Remus Lupin who blushed, his werewolf hearing had let him hear what Hermione had said. However he did turn to watch Tonks out of the corner of his eye, blushing even more as she came closer. Hermione had turned to Sirius now and laughed again, whirling around. She stumbled and felt strong hands reach out and grab her. She turned in Sirius's arms until her hands were pressed hard against his chest and her lips mere centimetres away from hers.

They both forgot to breath. Grey steel eyes met warm honey brown eyes. Hermione trembled in his embrace. 'Do you believe in love at first sight?' He asked and she practically swooned in his arms. 'I always did, as did you. And the first and last time you kissed me, right before you died. When you gave me your ring. Every time I saw you it was like you were the sun and I was only a dim glow to your brilliance.' She whispered to him so that only they could hear.

'Really?' Asked Sirius in a cracked voice. 'Cause for me it's the opposite' and he bent down and kissed her. Both of them trembled violently as their lips and their body's met and clung to one another. A sea of passion and tenderness swept through them both and Sirius realised it was love. He pulled her closer to him and for a long moment, time itself was put on hold as they kissed.

When they finally pulled apart to stare into each other's eyes it took a long time for either to find their voice. Finally Sirius managed to croak out, 'Headmaster would you mind marrying us on the spot?' Before he was pulled back, by Hermione for another long breathless kiss. And in that moment both of them knew that whatever timeframe they belonged in at that moment they had met their true soul mate.

Meanwhile Snape and Professor Dumbledore were determinedly staring up at the ceiling. 'Huh. Teenagers and their hormones!' muttered the Professor to no one in particular. Eventually Hermione pulled away from Sirius and turned to Professor Dumbledore. 'Professor, I think I heard a voice whispering to me… before. He called me little sister and before Harry and I were near death, now we're not. How is that?' 'I think that… well it will all come clear in the end but for now let us assume that you have a task left to do and you have been given time to complete it.' Answered the Professor.

'A task eh?' Hermione said. 'But Professor what is the task and what are we to do until we can find out what we are meant to be doing?' 'I don't know Miss. I really don't!' 'My name is Hermione Granger, sir.' 'Can you teach?' Asked Snape in interest. 'Hmmm… yes Miss Granger, can you teach?' 'Of course! But what subject are you referring to exactly?' 'Defence Against The Dark Arts of course!' Said Snape excitedly. 'Yes, that's not a bad idea Master. Snape. Professor Grady was forced to retire suddenly due to stomach ulcer problems and we are in need of a new teacher.'

Professor Dumbledore looked at Hermione and Harry appraisingly. 'Have you any experience in teaching Miss Granger and Mr Potter?' Hermione grinned wickedly and Harry snorted. 'Do we ever!' Answered Harry for both of them. In our fifth year we formed a Defence Against The Dark Arts Group and Harry taught us all!' Said Hermione. 'And you were allowed to form this group?' Asked the Professor wryly. 'Well you didn't mind sir and what with Lord Voldemort back and that stupid ministry woman Umbridge only teaching us theory we had no choice but to form the D.A.!' Replied Hermione thoughtfully.

'Umbridge?' Asked Sirius curiously. Harry just smiled, showing his teeth. Hermione made hoof like noises and they both sniggered. 'Long story!' was all Hermione said. 'So we teach at Hogwarts do we? That is until we know what we are meant to be doing?' 'Yes.' Said Dumbledore firmly and that was the end of that!


End file.
